utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:Terms and Conditions
Terms and Conditions #UTAU Wiki is a non-profit entity that is driven by voluntary work. The information provided is given to you free of charge. #The objective of this Wiki is to list UTAU voicebanks and acknowledge their existence worldwide, and provide information readable to western users, especially with voicebanks that comes from non-English speaking countries. Conversely, it also provides Japanese users a portal to observe overseas-produced voicebanks that may pique their interest. #The UTAU Wiki also strives to provide information on creating quality voicebanks, and to harness the latest trends, techniques and discoveries in the UTAU scene. #Information in the internet is considered free and unrestricted thus, all UTAU voicebanks released either in concept or in unrestricted downloadable form are considered to be free entities that are not subject to any form of control, with the exception of the usage policies accompanied with the voicebanks. UTAU Wiki lists voicebanks based on information from the author's website, or other websites or sources, whichever is determined to be updated or accurate. Unless due to violations of the UTAU Usage Policy, or lack of development, in the case of a 'Work in Progress' page, voicebank profiles in this wiki cannot be delisted. Unauthorized attempts to remove such entries will be treated as vandalism. #Except where the CC-BY-SA license applies, information found in this website may not be compiled and sold for profit without the expressed consent of the administrators and affected authors of such articles in relation to their works. #Upon verification, a user who is also a voicebank author holds the right to the factual contents of the page, as well as with images the user rightfully owns. But the site and administrators retains the rights to the layout, presentation and the space the character occupies within the wiki. There are provisions for limited creative alterations or deviations to this rule, as long as compliance is still present, and that it improves from the prescribed layout. The administrators shall determine what comprises of creative deviation and a violation. All authors, in general, must comply with the prescribed layout. #The language in use in this wiki inasfar as written articles are concerned is in the English language. Except for ethnic information of the character, voice, songs or phonemes, the use of languages other than English should be minimized, or properly justified. If this cannot be avoided, ask for help or include subtitles/translations. #While UTAU wiki strives for accuracy and updated information, UTAU wiki cannot guarantee 100% accuracy of all information for its voicebanks, nor can it constantly police against potential vandalism and defacing. Users are free to update and correct questionable information to resolve such problems. #UTAU Wiki adheres to the UTAU Usage Policy set by the programmer of UTAU, Ameya/Ayame. However, not all the time can UTAU wiki police all information within the wiki. Users are encouraged to report or correct such infractions in policies. #All user content submitted to UTAU Wiki are subject to editing, modification and alteration by entities not limited to the administrators of this wiki. #Due to the open nature of the wiki, any incorrect information, classifications and sorting can be corrected by anyone. It is the responsibility as well of the reader to raise issues and/or make corrections regarding such inconsistency. Any insults towards inconsistencies and misinformation without any effort to correct them shall be dealt with harshly. #If there are any questions, you can ask first in the talk page of the article, in the Discussion link in every page. If you made a catastrophic mistake in a page, the wiki has provisions for undoing such errors. #By continuing to navigating and browsing the UTAU Wiki, it is assumed that you agree to the statements above, and with UTAU Usage Policy. If you do not agree with either of it, you may leave the page now. Entries in this page are made with the community in mind. All changes, amendments and revisions in this page will be announced. Questions, clarifications and inquiries can be written at the talk page of this article. Unwanted editing of this page will be penalized with a permanent user and/or IP ban.